Parent’s Day
by SpookyClaire
Summary: It’s parent’s day for kindergartener Sam Winchester. Everyone had someone there, all but Sam. He thought he was gonna be alone but then he got a special surprise… [Wee!Chesters!]
1. Parent's Day

**Parent's Day**

**Summery**: It's parent's day for kindergartener Sam Winchester. Everyone had someone there, all but Sam. He thought he was gonna be alone but then he got a special surprise… (Wee!Chesters!!)

**Note**: I actually thought this up a couple months ago and didn't remember it until now, so here you go kiddies!

* * *

Sam sat at his desk, his eyes glued to the blank construction paper in front of him. He was supposed to make a card for his parent before they got here. It was Parent's Day, which meant that everyone's parent's got to spend the whole day with them. They got to color, eat lunch and play outside together. Every other child was hurriedly working—some on their second card already, but Sam hadn't even started, if fact he didn't plan on starting at all. It's not like it mattered. No one was coming for this little five and a half year old.

"Sam?" Sam looked up to see his teacher, Ms. Gilmore, standing over his desk. "Having trouble thinking of anything to draw?"

"No, ma'am." He said

"Then why aren't you coloring?" She knelt down next to his desk

"Because no one's coming for me, ma'am." He said quietly, not looking at her

"Why not, sweetie?"

"'Cause my mommy's dead and my daddy's working." Sam had long since been trained to say his dad was always at work when he was on a hunt. He didn't have time for a silly Parent's Day. And Sam knew this, but it didn't make him feel any less left out.

Ms. Gilmore froze at the blunt statement "Well, I can sit with you for today, if you'd like, Sam?"

"You don't have to, Ms. Gilmore." He said meekly "I know you have to direct the whole class."

"Sam, it's no problem." There was a knock at the classroom door and all the children squirmed with excitement. "I'll be right back, Sam." She said and went to answer the door.

Sam sighed and listlessly began to draw on the card. It was mainly just a drawing of a two boys. It wasn't until his was done with it that he realized it was him and his big brother. He looked up and saw all the parents were now sitting down with their kids. Everyone had a least one parent there, some two. Every one but Sam, that is. Sam sighed, put down his crayon and listened to what Ms. Gilmore was saying.

"All right, kids, can we say hello to our parents?" A loud chorus of 'Hello!' filled the air. Sam said nothing. "That's good." She smiled "Ok, so first why don't we give our parent's our cards-" She was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Where's your mommy and daddy, Sam?" whispered Tim, the little boy behind him, as Ms. Gilmore went to open the door.

Sam shrugged "Busy." Tim's mother gave Sam a sad look and pulled Tim back towards her.

But his head shot up at a familiar voice when Ms. Gilmore opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late." The person was hidden by the doorframe, several children and a few parents looked in confusion as to who it was.

"May I help you?"

"This is parent's day isn't it?"

"And you are?"

"I'm here for Sammy." And the person finally took a step in, there stood a semi-tall, 10 year old, with a mischievous grin on his face "He's not skipping, is he?"

"Dean!" Sam squealed happily, unable to stop himself from jumping out of his chair and running to his big brother. He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, still much shorter than his growing brother. In his hand, Dean held a plastic bag, but Sam didn't notice it. All he knew was that his big brother was here. He'd come for him.

"You're Sam's…" Ms. Gilmore trailed off

"Brother, but I'm his parent for the day." He grinned down at his little brother.

Ms. Gilmore looked please that someone was here for Sam, but asked, "Does your school know you're here?"

"It's all taken care of." Dean said convincingly. And by 'taken care of' he meant he'd faked his father's voice over the phone and called in sick.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, ma'am." Dean said with a smile.

She smiled back "All right then. Sam, why don't you pull up a seat for your brother."

Sam ran back to his desk and pulled a seat up next to it, bouncing as he went. Dean coolly walked to his brother's little desk and sat down. Other parent's stared in confusion, Tim's mother smiled warmly at Dean.

"Ok," Ms. Gilmore called "How about we give our parent's our cards now." All the students pulled out their colorful cards.

Sam excitedly handed his brother the picture he'd messily drawn a few minutes ago. "It's me and you." He said with a big smile

"It's awesome, Sam." He said, grinning down at his brother, even at the desk he towered over him "I'm gonna hang it in my locker." Sam beamed proudly. Ms. Gilmore marveled at the fact Sam had gone from depressed to excited in a matter of half a minute.

Everyone talked for a minute before Ms. Gilmore called out "Why don't we have our snacks now, I see your parents brought some in."

Sam watched as his brother reached down and put the plastic bag on his desk. He looked at his brother confused. "This is why I was late." His brother whispered to him, taking a tupperware container out of the bag and handing it to Sam. Sam opened it to find peanut butter cookies inside, Sam's favorite.

"You…?"

"Made them this morning after you got on the bus." Sam had to take the bus to school, but Dean's school was close enough to walk to.

"You made me cookies?" Sam looked about ready to cry.

_Nearly six and already he's a girl._ Dean thought with a grin. "You betcha, kiddo." Sam dropped the container on his desk and threw his arms around Dean. Dean grinned and hugged Sam back. "You gonna pass those babies out, or what?" Dean laughed and Sam pulled back.

"Thank you, Dean." Sam said, wiping his eyes.

Dean smiled at his little brother "No problem, little man. This beats cheating offa Amy in math any day."

* * *

So, lovlies, what did you think? It's cute right? Haha, I just love this plot line. Please tell me what you think!

-claire


	2. Bonus Chapter!

Parent's Day

I decided to write a second chapter 'cause a bunch of reviews said to :) Hope you like!

**Warning**: Mentions of 'Something Wicked'

* * *

Dean was pushing his giggling little brother on the swing set outside the school building. "Higher Dean!" Sam would squeal every few minutes. And Dean would, just high enough to make Sam feel like he was flying, but low enough so he didn't fall off and hurt himself.

"Ok, kids! It's time to come in!" Ms. Gilmore called out and the parents gathered up their children and led them back to the building. Dean stopped the swing and led Sam to the building. He held his giddy little brother close to him and couldn't help but laugh to himself. Everyone was back inside and sitting down at their desks as Dean and Sam straggled in behind them.

"Ok, kids, it's almost time to go home! Wow, today really flew, didn't it? So, why don't we draw for the remainder of the time?" The kids let out their approving squeals of delight and quickly pulled out their crayons from under their desks as Ms. Gilmore passed out the paper.

Once they got their sheet Sam looked up at his brother "Whatcha wanna drawn, Dean?"

"Hmm…why don't we draw our family? That way we can put it on the fridge." Sam's eyes widened in excitement and he began to vigorously draw. They did this for another 15 minutes before Ms. Gilmore told the kids that the day was over.

Dean waited by the door as Sam got his little backpack and coat from his cubby. The woman who'd been sitting behind Sam and Dean walked up to Dean.

"Your name is Dean, isn't it?" she asked. Dean looked up at her and nodded. "Hi, my name's Mrs. Shermin, I'm Tim's mother. We were sitting behind you." Dean nodded again, saying nothing. "I just wanted to say…that what you did for your brother today? It was really sweet. I saw how he looked when he thought no one was here for him, and you just really brought him up."

Dean tilted his head to the side. "Really?"

"Yes. I just wanted to tell you, you are an amazing brother to Sam. I'm sure your parent's are very proud."

_I wish_. Dean thought to himself, but merely smiled "Thank you." He was honestly touched by this woman's words. Before they could say anything else to each other Sam came bolting over, his drawing in his hand. "Ready to go, bud?"

"Yea!" Sam squealed happily

"It's a nice day out, and it's only a 30 minute walk from here, why not walk home together?" Sam nodded excitedly and took his big brother's hand.

As the two walked home, Dean unconsciously tightened his grip on his little brother's hand. _I just wanted to tell you, you are an amazing brother to Sam._ Mrs. Shermin's words floated in his mind. Dean worked so hard to make Sammy happy and to make his life as normal as possible. He didn't do it for the good feeling it gave him, or to be recognized for his hard work. No. He did it for his Sammy. To have someone actually _tell him_ he wasn't totally screwing this up almost brought tears to Dean's eyes. Almost.

_I'm sure your parent's are very proud._

Mrs. Shermin's last words echoed in his mind. His dad? Proud? Right. His father couldn't even _look_ at him after what he did to Sammy in Fitchburg. To be honest Dean couldn't even look at _himself_ after what he did. Sammy could have _died_. Because of _him_.

That was the only thing he'd ever cried over. Not his mommy's death when he was four. Not his forgotten fifth birthday. Not even when daddy hit him that one and only time.

No. It was when his baby brother had almost died because Dean was _bored_.

"Dean?" He looked down at his baby brother, only to see him looking up at Dean worriedly. _What, are you a mind reader now, Sammy? Geez. Wouldn't be surprised_…

"Yea, buddy?"

Sam paused, and in a flash his sad puppy dog look disappeared and a big smile crossed his face. He let go of Dean hand and threw his arms around Dean. "I love you, Dean." Sammy muttered into Dean's shirt. "You're the best big brother ever."

Dean looked down at Sam. His little brother's words were more touching than anything Mrs. Shermin could have said to him. "I love you too, kiddo."

Sam smile and turned to their where their house was coming up on the horizon. A huge smile crossed his face when he saw his daddy's truck in the driveway. "Dean! Look! Daddy's home!" He broke into a run "I can't wait to tell him about today!"

Dean's smile disappeared almost instantly. Oh _crap_. His dad could _not_ find out he skipped today. He broke into a run after the hyper five-year-old. "Sammy, wait!"

* * *

So, what did you think? Not as good as the original, I know (nothing ever is…) But I had nothing to do in study hall today so I wrote this.

Please tell me what you thought, lovelies!

-claire

**Note to my 'Voices in My Head' Readers** – I know. Again with all the excuses. I know I sound like a broken record, but school has kept me from updating. It's so irritating! But I only have thirty-some days left in school and then I'm done until September! I am _so_ ready for the break. I'm hoping to update ViMH over Memorial Day weekend, but I don't know if I'll actually finish then. If I don't you're going to have to wait until June (hides face in shame) Please forgive me! It's not my fault, blame my stupid privet, catholic, all-girls school! GRR!


	3. Second Bonus Chapter!

**Parent's Day: **Unexpected Chapter Number Two!

**Note**: I re-read the second chapter I wrote for this and found myself oddly depressed by it. So I decided to do an uplifting chappy, just to see how it works. Please, if it doesn't work out tell me so I can take this extra chapter down. Thanks!

--

Dean sat silently in the living room/kitchen of their current home, staring mindlessly at the book in his lap. His eyes had been stuck on the words _'contrary to popular belief…'_ for a good twenty minutes. He'd been trying to read up on tulpas, seeing as he didn't have anything else to do…well, besides homework, but when did he every actually do that?

Though he was trying to expand his knowledge of the Supernatural his mind just kept wandering to everything that had happened that day. After he'd managed to convince Sammy what happened that day was a secret ("You don't want dad to be sad that he had to miss out, do you?") he'd had the rest of the night to just let his mind roam.

_I'm sure you're parent's are very proud._

Why did she have to say that? Seriously, how hard is it for people to butt out, even if they were just being extraordinarily nice. If she hadn't said that Dean would never have thought up all this crap that's running through his mind. He never would have thought how he used to always feel such pride when his father trusted him. How his father used to look at him with faith, instead of uncertainty. How Sammy still had no idea what had happened, but still somehow managed to know _some_thing was up.

Freaking woman shoulda just kept her mouth shut.

"Hey, bud." Came a voice from the doorway that made Dean's head shoot up.

"Hmm?"

"What'r you still doin' up?"

"I was reading."

"Oh yea, about what?" He watched as his father walked from the doorway and sat on the couch's arm.

"Tulpas."

"Oh, nasty bastards." John said with a nod. Dean looked back down at his book, missing the amused look in his father's eye. "So, got Sammy to sleep all right?"

"Yea. He was exhausted."

"Oh, big day?" Dean merely shrugged in response. "I mean, he did walk home after all. What was the reason for that, again?"

"Class got out early for me, so I decided to see if he wanted to walk with me."

"Walk home with you, even though you pass our house on the way to his school?"

Dean shrugged, "It was a nice day out."

"Uh-huh." John nodded, but Dean still didn't look at his father. Knowing if he did then he would never be able to lie like this. "So, what did _you_ do today? Why'd you get out early?"

Again, he shrugged. "Nothing special. There was a basket ball game that we got to skip that last few classes for. I didn't wanna go, so I snuck out."

"Are you gonna get in trouble for that?"

"I doubt they even noticed I was gone."

"Huh. Sounds like you had a different day as well." Dean nodded and shrugged in the same moment, it felt kinda odd. John glanced at the fridge, "Sammy did some drawing today, huh?"

"Don't they do that a lot in kindergarten?"

"Mmm." John stared off into space for a moment, before jerking back into reality. "Well, I have to get some sleep if I'm gonna be ready for a day of research tomorrow. G'night, Dean." John stood, and ruffled his son's hair as he went, getting an astonished look from Dean. Despite the third-degree about his day, John hadn't been this…this _fatherly_ to Dean in months. What had changed?

"Oh, and Dean?" Dean looked up at his father, who was grinning at him. _Grinning_. "The next time you bake something you might wanna put the pans away when you're done." Dean's eyes widened. "Oh, and your impression of me isn't as good as you think it is." Dean stared at his father like a gaping fish, _He_ knew_?? And he wasn't _mad_?? _John smiled warmly at his son. "G'night, dude." And with that John disappeared into his bedroom.

After shaking off the shock Dean couldn't help the small smile that was creeping across his lips. Maybe there was hope for them yet…

--

_**Note**__: Well that's it, did it work out? I was trying to make John nice because I heart nice!John, but for some reason rarely write him. Please tell me how it worked out, if ya'll don't like it please tell me and I'll take it down. Thanks!_

_-claire_


End file.
